Immortal A New Legend
by Willowstar157
Summary: When a teenage girl with her twin brother and best friend discover who they truly are, and when disaster strikes, she must accept who she is and rescue them, along the way meeting several obstacles.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior cats or anything else that will appear in the future. The only character I own in this upload is Minnowstar and her kits. P.S. warrior fans, this is after Mistystar died from a battle with rogues in my imagination. Storyline belongs to me but nothing else. Blablabla Can I just get to writing now? xD

Authors note: First day, first story to a new Crossover/Fanfiction writer! So excited and I hope you guys love my stories from here on out. This WILL end up being a crossover, believe you me. Without further re-due, THE PROLOGUE!

**Prologue**

"Bramblestar." A shadowy figure stepped out of the blackness as she approched her former friend.

"What business do you have here, Minnowstar? This is Thunderclan territory!" Bramblestar growled as Minnowstar,leader of Riverclan, tried to come closer to Thunderclan's camp. "I want to make a deal with you, you let me stay in your clan for awhile, and you can keep my kits as long as they know they are full Riverclan." Minnowstar meowed.

"Why would you ask this of me?" Bramblestar narrowed his eyes. What would Firestar do? Would he trust the cat who causes so much trouble? He thought wildly.

"Fine, but only for a bit, they will have to be apprenticed in Riverclan, after they are a 'paw' they will be treated as intruders in Thunderclan territory! As will you!" Bramblestar spat at the cat he had always thought until recently to be a friend. Great starclan, have i just created destruction for 2 of the 4 clans at the lake? This thought haunted him for the rest of his moons around the lake... While Minnowstar's kits, Willowkit, Hawkkit and Volekit got their mothers loyalty and their fathers courage, they trained together, ate together and fought just as much as any other littermates, but their destinies tore them apart eventually...

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these three apprentices, they have studied hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them as a warrior to you in their turn." Minnowstar meowed up to the sky, when she was done the ritual she leaped down and trotted over to Willowpaw.

"Snowfur, does your apprentice understand the warrior code and respect it's ways?" She meowed over the the white she-cat.

"Yes." Snowfur replied, pride gleaming in her eyes as she said it.

"Then with the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name, Willowpaw, from this moment on until you join Starclan, you will be known as Willowshine, may your courage and loyalty guide you in the right path. We welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." She gazed proudly down at her daughter. After a couple of moments she turned and padded over to Hawkpaw.

"Dappleheart, does your apprentice understand the ways of the warrior code and follow it?" Minnowstar meowed. After hesitating, the clan started murmuring among themselves. Then at last she meowed.

"Y-yes." She meowed in a shaky voice. Minnowstar's eyes clouded in concern, she knew her son had ambition, but Dappleheart was usually full of energy, she was one of the clan's newest warriors! She know's something about Hawkpaw, I'll have to get her on her own and talk to her. Minnowstar thought rapidly, then she realised how long she was taking. Hurriedly she said

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hawkwing, Starclan honors your strength in battle and we welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan." She immediately padded over to Volepaw, still worried about Hawkpaw's possible threat to the clan.

"Watersplash, does your apprentice understand the ways of the warrior code and follow it?" Hoping for a different response from his littermate, she realized that the two littermates were more similar then she may have thought, once again, it was moments wait until Watersplash responded in a shaky voice, just like his sister.

"Y-y-es..." He seems more worried about Volepaw becoming a warrior then Dappleheart with Hawkwing, what went on during their training sessions? Oh well, I can't worry about it now. But Minnowstar did worry, but she didn't let it get in the way of the ceremony.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Volepaw, From this moment on you will be known as Voletail, Starclan honors your slyness and swiftness. We welcome you as a full warrior of Riverclan!" Minnowstar meowed. She knew her kits weren't really hers, they were magical twolegs who were in transformation, but no other cat knew that, only her and their real parents. Their time of discovering that was far from know, her only duty was to ensure their lives, and the only way to do that was to try not to cause any trouble whatsoever between the clans and restrict any contact within twoleg territory on any situation whatsoever! And that is what she intended to do...

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy! I've had a burst of writing need today so I'm gonna have about 5 or 6 chapters uploaded of this today. Wow, I know... First day, first story xD SCHOOL'S OUT ON FRIDAY! 2 more days left! :P Can't wait! So happy. Just had our X-mas concert today for school band and it was totally awesome!


	2. A Brotherly Argument

Discalimer: I do not own Warrior cats, the series belongs to Erin Hunter. I made up the cats in Riverclan due to the new generation.

Authors Note: Yep. First chapter. Sho hwappy. =3 Don't ask where that just came from... I'm crazy, my friends tell me I don't have any sane left in me. Pfft. Ok, maybe their right... But anyways, on to CHAPTER 1!

Chapter 1

I sighed, still mourning over my dead parents, Thunderclan had attacked our camp a few moons back and both Minnowstar and Snowfur had died in the battle, I was just thankful that my littermates were still alive, just... they were acting strange, casting themselves out of the clan.

If this keeps up I may have to challenge them myself, and I don't want to have to fight them... I JUST DON'T! If I have to fight them i don't know what I would do, but as leader I have to if it comes to it, but only as a last resort!

I could tell my brothers only thought of their parents dead as a time of no duties and freeplay, they were always returning from patrols bearing wounds, their herb stock was getting low, and that also told me that they were 'practicing' their battle skills. I knew they were fighting over something. With both teeth and claws. I vowed to Starclan to follow them on the next hunting patrol they were on, for it seemed that it was only then that they fought.

After awhile I heard Hawkwing call to Voletail for a hunting patrol. I trotted over and asked if I could join them. Surprised, they both looked at me, after a couple of moments Hawkwing spat.

"Fine, but hunt away from us, or you will come back with shredded ears!"

"Then I'll look like the 2 of you whenever you come back from hunting!" I growled. Ears flat the 3 littermates raced each other out of camp. When they reached the middle of the territory they stopped.

"Ok me and Voletail will hunt downstream, you go upstream." Hawkwing spat at her, teeth bared and ears flat the brothers raced off without another word, I could swear I saw them trying to bite each others shoulders and claw each other's legs while they ran through, when they were out of sight.

I slipped into a clump of bushes and raced after their scent trail, it wasn't long until I heard the screeches and yowls of a duel between her brothers. I ran even faster until they came in sight, I was surprised that while they looked like they wanted to kill each other, they could fight so quietly. Then I started hearing hearing them growling and spitting at each other.

"Briarheart loves me! You just back off, I don't want to kill you!" Hawkwing spat.

"Oh sure, let the likes of you have her, Hawkwing? By the time I let you have her all of Starclan will be dead! You just back off or I will have to kill you!" Voletail growled and he bit into Hawkwing's throat, clawing violently at his brothers stomach.

Of course, I should have guessed, they've both been moping over Briarheart for the last few moons, ever since our mother and father have died, they have been fighting over Briarheart! The littermates had trained with Briarheart, the beautiful she-cat was only a moon younger than them. When I came back to my senses I realized that one of them may not come back to camp, suddenly a silver and black blur came bursting out of the bushes where I was hiding and with all my strength my pulled them apart and sat on top on Voletail to make sure that no one made another move, after all, it was against the warrior code to attack your leader, also I could stop this battle with a swish of her tail, warrior code also stated that leaders word was law! I had Starclan on my side every pawstep of my life, even when I was a grumpy elder! Which I hoped was a long time from then.

After awhile of letting them catch their breath I stood up and considered making my dirt on one of their faces, then she pushed that thought to the back of her head when I realized it would get the problem nowhere.

Finally she growled "What in Starclan's sake is going on here! The three of us are littermates and you try to kill each other to solve a problem?! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" I roared so loudly the 3 of them thought Thunderclan could hear my voice all the way across the lake!

"For Starclan's sake, get your muzzle out of other cats business, would you Willowstar? When you do I will tell you what's been going on between us. He might not." Voletail added with a glare at Hawkwing.

"Nah, by the time he tells the truth to you hedgehogs will fly! Ask me anything, anytime, you will ONLY get the truth out of me, sister!" Hawkwing meowed, holding Voletail's gaze steadily the entire time. After a moments silence, I had made my decision,

"Both of you, back to camp, if I see either of you going out on patrol together again alone, then you will hear more out of it from me and Rippleclaw! Got it?! You will have apprentice duties, live the life of an apprentice until the two of us decide you've had a good long punishment!" I roared. The two brothers stared at her in utter silence, they had never seen their sister so mad before, they were utterly stunned.

"O-okay Willowstar..." They said shakily."


	3. The Jumpy Truth

Disclaimer: Blablabla I do not own Riverclan or Windclan or any of the other clans...Warriors belong to Erin Hunter. The only character I own from Windclan is Heatherstar, well... Ok, FINE! GUILTY! My bestie created Heatherstar! You got me! . All the others (outside Windclan) are 100% my own. Concept of these gods are mine. Blablabla...

Authors Note: Chapter 2 of my sudden burst of copy-pasting from Google Docs... My fingers are getting sore... Sheesh... Getting tired and hungry... PARENTS GET BACK FROM LOWE'S SO YOU CAN MAKE ME DINNER! . Well, hope you guys are enjoying so far and without further re due, CHAPTER 2! Hey... that rhymes... =3 Also I don't think I'm gonna do an A/N at the end for these uploads today atleast, and sorry for the spelling errors! My novice writing takes hold of me... Also sorry for the major jump, I was just getting bored and wanted to get to the action stuff. This book is gonna be all over the place for the first bit, so sorry 'bout that. ^.^"

Chapter 2

I still couldn't believe that her brothers had nearly killed each other over Briarheart, the she-cat IS beautiful, still, the 3 of them were littermates! That behavior was outrageous, as a punishment I had confined them to apprentice duties until I thought they had had enough, and I wasn't going to let them have their freedom back for awhile yet. What would mother have done... if I were still deputy? Am I doing the right things for the clan, putting 2 of our best warriors, let alone my brothers, into such a serious punishment?! Oh starclan... Help me please...

"INTRUDER! Willowstar, come quick!" Wavepaw, one of the older apprentices in the clan, gave the alarm call, before I knew what was going on, half the warriors were out in the clearing. I rushed out, followed by Rippleclaw. A small, black cat was standing shocked by the sudden commotion at the entrance, I sighed, recognizing the cat immediately.

"Ugh Wavepaw.. don't scare me like that! It's just Heatherstar, I gave her permission to Riverclan territory whenever she needed it, remember?" I meowed, slightly irritated. Wavepaw had been one of the first to know of Heatherstar's permission!

"Oh...uhhh yes Willowstar.. sorry... I.. uhh.. didn't recognize her at first.." The apprentice stumbled back into his den, with Reefpaw following. The pair were pretty much already mates! Its about time I give them their warrior names.. I'll discuss it with Rippleclaw when we take care of Heatherstar.

"Thanks Willowstar... That's Wavepaw... isn't he? I wasn't honestly expecting him to be so.. big.." Heatherstar meowed. The apprentice was almost double the size of the Windclan leader.

"Ya, I was surprised to, he certainly wasn't the runt of the litter! Well, on to business, what brings you to Riverclan? You are welcome, we just need to know.. and WHY AM I EXPLAINING THIS?" I said to Heatherstar, twitching my whiskers in amusement. Heatherstar was pretty small for her age, yet very ambitious.

"I..err.. sorry if I'm interrupting you. I wanted to know if you could come to the island tonight, I have an offer for you that I don't want the rest of your clan to know about, especially since their so jumpy lately. Well anyways, can you come? It isn't about territory things. If that's what you're worried about." Heatherstar meowed anxiously, I couldn't help but narrow my eyes, suddenly suspicious of what Heatherstar was trying to say.

"What do you mean? Are you honestly saying a.. cat exchange? I wouldn't say yes to that, Riverclan cats are loyal to Riverclan and only Riverclan!" I was outraged. How could Heatherstar even bring up the topic? Then again, she hasn't even said what it was... I'll give her one last chance at these meetings of hers... I'd better bring some warriors though, just in case. I thought, I decided that was that, before Heatherstar went back to Windclan I decided to send some warriors with Heatherstar as an escort. My parents HAD always told me to be cautious.

"Hawkwing, Briarheart and Snowleap, may aswell escort Heatherstar to the border! And to clarify, I'll be there at moonrise!" I meowed after Heatherstar.

"Great! I'll be there!" The black she-cat meowed in response.

At moonrise I trotted over to the island. If she doesn't want to exchange warrior what does she want that's so important? Oh well, I'm soon to find out. As I neared the island she thought she heard several cats meowing, but that couldn't have been the case. But as she padded nearer and nearer the sound grew louder. What is Heatherstar up to this time...

"Snowleap, Briarheart, Voletail, this sounds like an ambush, keep your wits about you." I meowed to my brother and warriors. Voletail scowled and I began to think that it was about time to end their punishment. They've learned their lesson I think, tomorrow I'll let them go back to warrior duties. As she bounced of the fallen tree the only thing she could see was Windclan cats.

"Heatherstar what in the name of starclan is going on here!?" I shrieked.

"You said five warriors max, not a whole clan! What is going on here?!"

"You see Willowstar, we have some kits and my entire clan wants to see them gone, even the other kits. That's why I asked you to come here. So you can take them." Heatherstar said calmly. I was outraged at this request.

"It's your own fault Windclan can't tame a couple of kits! Riverclan doesn't take in outsiders!" I shrieked. A couple of the Windclan cats arched their backs and bared their teeth, including Heatherstar.

"Willowstar, this is a battle we can't win. Be careful, it may be best if we just take the kits.." Snowleap murmured into my ear.

"Snowleap, that is a sign of weakness! Riverclan warriors doesn't bow down to a fight!" I hissed, narrowing my eye's.

"Or is your loyalty to Windclan, or Riverclan?"

"No, I've always been loyal to Riverclan, and only ever Riverclan...I'm just worried, The 4 of us are out-numbered, for Starclan's sake! Their offering us more warrior's that we can raise as loyal warrior's! Don't be a foxbrain Willowstar!" Snowleap growled. Briarheart and Voletail nodded in agreement.

"It would just be best if you take them, listen to your warrior's and they'll listen to you." Heatherstar smirked, trying to hide her laughter.

"FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE JUST SHUT IT!" I screeched, darting off of the island and past the barn, Voletail and Briarheart hard on my heel's.

"Where are you going?" Voletail panted, catching up, Briarheart hard on their heel's.

"Anywhere away from the clan's... I never found out what happened to mom-" I started, cut off by a shadowy figure that had suddenly appeared in front of the three cats.

"My name is Illfyu, I'm the goddess of shadow, Also your creator." Illfyu explained. "This is a long overdue explanation, but the truth is, the three of you aren't really cats... neither was your mother or father." She added, The three creatures were staring up at her with wide eye's, I was blinking in shock. What does she mean mine and Voletail's creator...No... What does she mean not really cats...That's the biggest mousebrained things I've ever heard!

"What do you mean by... our creator's..." I meowed, looking up at the goddess.

"I mean, I created the both of you. It might just be easier if I show you your true forms before the long explanation." Illfyu sighed, shaking her head. "The lot of you ragtag creatures are going to need a lot of training to fulfill your destinies..." She closed her eye's, surrounding the three cats in a blackened light. After a few seconds the group of us stood in our true forms... Humans... We were cloaked in a red uniform, the three looked exactly alike, me and Briarheart had more of a tunic-like uniform, Voletail more of a normal pelt-like look they normally saw twolegs wearing.

"I...Don't get it...Does this mean everything was a lie in our live's? Our name's, Our familly? Our friends and home?" Voletail said, a bit unsteady on his two legs.

"Ok, first off with your name's. Willowstar, your name is actually Crystal... In human form at least.. Your necklace is a sign, and the symbol on your left hand, you'll eventually encounter three other's with this symbol, it's called a triforce, and you hold the hidden piece, it's chosen it's moment of awakening for you... Briarheart, your name is truly Summer, your real parents were very close friend's to those of Crystal and Ben... Oh ya, Voletail, your name is Ben, You are the sage of Wisdom. Meant to guide the Goddess of Magic on the right path at all time's."

"But...Who's the Goddess of Magic?" I whispered, eyeing her left hand.. The center of the triforce glowing, indeed it had seemed to awaken some type of power inside of me, but what was the question.


	4. Teleportation and a minor explanation

Disclaimer: This chapter, I own everything.

A/N: Honestly, SHORT I KNOW. I had no clue what else to do for this, Ok? At least you guys get a minor explanation in this chapter, and expect my writing skills to get better as I progress. (NO **** SHERLOCK, Like everybody else in this world? -facepalm-) But to be fair, the last chapter had over 1500 words, ok? That would make up for it... I hope... -evil glare- Without further re due, CHAPTER 3! I cannot express how my poor fingers feel atm...

Chapter 3

"You, You are the chosen Goddess of Magic, Crystal. It's your destiny to save every world, your necklace is the gem of power, it's your source of magic, your very soul.. awaited for it's true master to wear it. Along the way you'll find special charm's to allow you access to different worlds. With those different realms you'll find allies for your travels." Illfyu said, handing me a shining necklace.

"But, what can we do? In case you haven't noticed but we were raised as cats our entire lives! We have no clue how or what or even the names of any of the.. Human.. things are!" I said angrily. So in other words what this girl is saying... Everything in our lives was a lie... All the training, the friends, kin.. I kept on thinking, trailing off the goddess of shadow standing in front of me.

"So, what do we do? We can't do much to save the 'worlds' if there's no way to travel between them, unless of course you mean teleporting and flying and that nonsense" Ben muttered. All Illfyu did was smirk.

"Ohhh noo..." The three of us sighed in unison

"Ohhhh yessss, it's all part of your powers, Crystal and Ben, Rely on the training I will give you. It'll be a lot of work, but I think the three of you are strong enough, being a part of the destined six." Illfyu smiled, and suddenly, it was too late for any more questions. Before I knew it, she was warped away in a dark tunnel filled in shadow. Nothing around me seemed natural, or happy. Ok, so this is... who I am... Hopefully it won't be too hard.. But one question remains.. What did she mean by 'The Destined Six,' And what do the three of us have anything to do with some special prophecy... I sighed, seeing a light ahead, naturally putting her legs and arms up to catch myself. But instead of landing gracefully like I did when I was a cat, I hit the rocky ground and tumbled forward in a knot of myself.

"Owwwwww..." I moaned, getting up to shake the dirt off of herself.

"Don't feel too bad Crystal, we did the same thing.. And got the same result." Summer said, trying not to laugh now that she got to see what she looked like.


	5. Disaster hits in a new home

Disclaimer: I own everything in this chapter.

A/N: Guys, I'm sorry... This is the most I can do, I have a few more chapters written but my fingers actually started bleeding, but I truly do love this... Poor Crystal has an exciting first day with her true self, huh? I'd feel horrid if I were her.. Wait, I made her personality based on me... I am her... GAH! xD And the end... -evil grin- Is my revenge taken out on you from my just watching The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug this weekend and it's way-to-big-of-a-cliff-hanger-ending-that-I-yelled-at-it-in-the-theater and... Don't ask about that, let's just say I was kicked out of Landmark Cinema for the day... Sorry dad... Hands up if you love LotR and The Hobbit! -hand shoots up- ^.^ Fav is The Two Towers... Well, anyways, sorry for spelling/grammar errors and without further re due, CHAPTER 4!

Chapter 4

"Well, if it isn't the group of ragtag misfits that our little Illfyu was sent out to get." A mysterious voice said mockingly from the shadows of the surrounding trees and bushes.

"Cats, the horrible stench and ripping of their claws... Sirenia couldn't have at least chosen a more distinctive animal.. At Least their true animal forms.. Well Crystal atleast." It continued mockingly as a girl stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, it's nice to see you to, Shaiya. I was hoping upon their entrance atleast Crystal would be a little more graceful.. Get a good impression on the rest of you at the start.'' Illfyu said, trying to sound nice. I tried too hide my laughter as she failed miserably, her voice was shaking in anger.

"Hmph, We can just see about that, if she's truly destined to take her mother's place and not me, then we can see who the better goddess is." Shaiya sneered, flipping her black hair, she spun around and stormed back into the shadows.

"And she said I'm ungraceful? I can at least walk around quietly" I muttered, glaring after her.

"That.. was Shaiya, the goddess of truth and justice, she was meant to take your mothers, Black Eyes's, place as topmost and most powerful goddess, but since we found out you lot were alive, I was the one who was sent out to find you, so she was kicked down a spot on the line, and went behind you, the only way she can gain the throne back is by getting better then you in certain classes of your field." Illfyu explained, narrowing her eyes too where Shaiya had disappeared through the woods ungratefully. "She could have at least said 'hi' to her future queen."

"Well personally, I don't think of myself as a queen, and neither do I really want much formality. The most important I've been too a group of other creatures is leader.. of a group of cats, I'm fine with being called by MY own name." I sighed, walking over to the shrubs lining the edge of the small clearing. Whether or not anyone here likes it, I'm still gonna just be me, and that's all I've ever exactly wanted from anything.

"Soooo... We ARE still known to be here, right?" Ben said suddenly, and a bit awkwardly as Summer nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're still known and acknowledged." Illfyu said. Ben and Summer sighed in relief at not being forgotten. But I could tell that one question remained in all of our minds. Summer looked over at me and Ben, clearly wondering if she was the only one that was thinking it. Ben shook his head, signaling to her that the two of us were thinking the same thing when we heard a sigh.

"Whatever you're thinking, you three might aswell say it." We jumped as we heard Illfyu speak, looking down at the ground, realizing that our silence was probably getting a bit awkward for her. I looked too the others, wondering if either of them wanted to ask. Summer nodded as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Uhhh.. We were just wondering what you meant back in our old home.. Right before you warped us you said 'Part of the Destined Six' and never brought up anything of the sort later on. If you don't mind me asking." Summer said, trying to keep too much curiosity out of her voice, though failing miserably. I looked over at Ben, trying not to laugh. I could see the humor sparkling in his eyes too.

"Well gee, guess I should've expected that soo-" Illfyu started, getting cut off as another form stumbled through the trees. "Serenia! What happened?!" Illfyu jumped too the exhausted figure as she started falling too the ground.

"People.. This realm has fallen onto the 'curse'..." Serenia said weakly, taking no notice of the three of us, even as I started walking silently toward the weakened goddess. There was something about the way she had said 'curse' that sent a shiver through my spine, almost like I had a sort of connection too it.

"Blackeyes has returned? But she knows that she was banished from this realm long ago! There must be something..." Illfyu started, glancing over at the three of us, her gaze stopping on me and Ben in particular. "Her son and daughter..." Illfyu mumbled at a volume so that only Sirenia could hear.

"Wazza? Son and dau- You actually found them.." Sirenia said, for the first time noticing us, forcing herself to stand, blushing slightly that the three friends had seen her in this state. Well, now even I know what it's like to be embarrassed... Might as well get used too the feeling, I'll be feeling this a lot. Sirenia thought to herself, adding "Sorry, this might seem a little awkward for the three of you. My names Sirenia, goddess of Loyalty. In other words, the 'helper' of the lead god or goddess around this realm. I'm guessing thats you now." She said, her eyes looking over to me.

"Ya, sadly.. I always thought of myself as a normal cat.. Before I knew it, I was told the three of us were human and a goddess accompanied by two sages, it's not exactly the life I would like.. But if you don't mind, just call me Crystal. And theres no need to have any formality around me." I mumbled, hoping Serenia didn't think I was crazy, I held my gaze steady. I thought for a second, before adding. "But yet.. you said something about 'Blackeyes.' Can you maybe tell me about her.. and why she was banished from this realm if she's a goddess?" I asked, flicking my gaze from Illfyu too Serenia. I looked over at Ben when they both hesitated, the message clear in our eyes. It has something too do with the three of us. Summer nodded, watching the two of us.

"So... who and what is she?" Ben said cautiously, trying too get the two goddess too speak, making our curiosity even more obvious. I stepped forward, placing my hand on Ben's shoulder warningly. Summer took a step toward him too, praying he wouldn't cross their last nerve with questions.

"She's.. a... err.. How do I put this... Ben, Crystal, she's you're.. true mother.. and I wouldn't be too proud of it either. She's the kind of evil you don't ever want too mess with. Nobody has ever been able too go one on one and lived too tell the tale, it took every goddess and sage too drive her out of our realm, and as you can probably tell, we STILL lost a lot of our numbers.. Anyone in their right mind would stay away from her, she has armies upon armies of evil creatures that she herself magicked up." Illfyu said, lowering her gaze sadly. "She also took your father and sister with the other goddess's and sages." Serenia added. Ben lowered his gaze, wishing he hadn't asked suddenly. Summer walked over too him, trying too comfort him, and I just turned around and walked off into the shrubs by the clearing, hoping the others wouldn't follow me, I just started running, ignoring Summer and Ben yelling out at me. I didn't care, at that moment all I cared about was getting away from those two, somewhere that they wouldn't see me crying, hoping and praying I could get away.

BOOM! I skidded too a stop, hearing an explosion behind me. Oh no.. I thought, running back the way I came. When I got too a line of shrubs, I pushed my way through them too a different clearing than before. A figure that more or less resembled me, she had blond hair and a black strip, like I had blue. Yet when she turned to me, her eyes were icy black. They were filled with a want for pure revenge.

"Crystal, get away from here! It's Blackeyes, run!" I heard Ben's cry, it was filled with fear and pain. His neck was bleeding heavily. Summer was next too my brother, lying unconscious in a tangled net. Suddenly as I met my mothers eyes, my heart was filled with sheer terror, far worse than what I ever felt in anticipation for any battle with the old warrior clans. Those days felt so far behind me now, almost like I haven't been on four paws in at least a generation. I stopped dead on my tracks, I felt like something was trying to take control of my mind and soul. It took a massive effort too wrench my gaze away from Blackeyes face. Finally I found the courage too speak and get the words out of my throat.

"Ben! Summer!" I managed too cry out. Then I looked back towards my mother. "Let them go, we haven't done anything too you." I said, my voice cracking in fear as I looked at my two friends, trapped in a net, bleeding heavily.

"Let them go? Hah, if you want them back, than you might as well come too my castle, and fight for em, the wimps, we'll see how much of my power you inherited." She said, before vanishing, along with my brother and best friend.

I couldn't believe it, everything was just happening too fast for me too process. One second I'm at the gathering island, the next I'm running out, blind from anger and frustration, and before I know it Illfyu appears out of nowhere right in front of me, Briarheart, and Voletail, being told we were really humans, not only that, but MAGICAL humans that are meant too find three others and save the dimension, not just the world. Then we were teleported here, too meet our evil cousin and our mother's old guardian, being told our family was murdered by our mother, and she was banished from the sacred realm of the goddess's and sages. And now the only people I have left have been taken away from me too who the heck knows where and I have to go find them and battle my mother using powers I didn't even know existed until this afternoon, let alone how too use them. What an eventfull day... I thought miserably. And it's not even over yet!

Suddenly I started too feel a bit dizzy, and I knelt down on the ground, trying not too faint. Failed attempt, within a few seconds everything went black and I felt my head hitting the dirt.

"Crystal..? Crystal!" I started too wake up too a familiar voice, my head still felt groggy from shock and tiredness. I grumbled too let Illfyu know I was awake, and too stop yelling. Nope, it did pretty much the exact opposite, she started shaking me, probably trying too get me too open my eyes. I groaned, blinking, my eyelids half closed over my sky blue eyes.

"Serenia, give me the cloth." I heard Illfyu say, than adding. "Wet it first, thought Girenda had trained you better than that." She said sheepishly, keeping that last statement too no more than a mumble under her breath.

Serenia grinned too herself, splashing it with her canteen before handing it gently back too Illfyu, who placed it gently on my forhead.. I let myself relax at the reassuring touch of the wet cloth, even if it wasn't as good as the ponds and rivers around Riverclan territory at the lake, it was still water. I planted my hands firmly in the ground, pushing myself up. It was the first time I realized that Illfyu and Serenia had moved me, when I looked up, treetops were covering the view of the sky. They probably went into some of the tree's just around the clearing... If it were any long distance travel I would have woken up from the feeling. But then I turned my head, propping my back up against a tree, and for the first time also noting down the two creatures that stood a bit farther off from the tree. Horses. I thought, I remembered seeing them when I went on one of our rare expeditions too the mountains as a clan cat, just these ones were different. They had a magical aura around them, with a strange symbol on their forhead, I noticed as the dark grey turned it's intelligent eyes toward me.

"I think Dusk already likes you" Illfyu said and Sirenia grinned. "He's better... Harp and him just carried you a pretty long way... I coulda made that landing portal a bit closer too the town..." Illfyu mumbled, and for the first time Sirenia spoke.

"Ya think? We've hardly made it halfway too the stables, let alone the city. And if my navigation is still good, than we're near the desert border as well." Sirenia said, and Illfyu looked up at that. "We shouldn't have stopped here, Illfyu. It's too dangerous, especially for one without-" Sirenia started, cut off by a shaking in a nearby bush. Both of them instinctively dropped their hands too little gadgets by their side as I stood and watched, my strength almost gone entirely now.


	6. An unexpected friendship

**A/N: Long time no update...Sorry 'bout that... Heheh, n.n Hopefully it won't be so long for the next chapter to come out. MISSED IT SO MUCH! . I've had inspiration for a new 'actual' fanfic instead of my own story, and yes that's 90% what this is- -evil grin- you'll just have to wait and see what the other 10% is, hehe... Well, enough of my blabber. Without further re due, chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: Must I always say this if it's not necessary? I don't own the mentioned Starclan or the Divines. Pretty much everything else is my own. .**

**Chapter 5**

"Whoever's there, I suggest you come out where we can see all of you." Illfyu said, as Shaiya and a group of strangely dressed people came out. "Desert immortals... Shaiya, why betray us like this?" Illfyu said, a hurt tone in her voice, but something else caught my eye. A glimmer of approval in her own. Why would Illfyu seem so proud that Shaiya brought these people here too us... But Shaiya ignored her, and looked at right at me, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm here for her. Where are you're friends, run away the first chance they got?" Shaiya sneered._ Man, I hate this girl so much right now._ I thought angrily.

"No, they were captured. And I have full intent too get them back," I growled in a dangerously low voice, and Shaiya snickered. I couldn't help but have my gaze wander over to the other girl, she looked about as old as me, who as a cat was only a few years but elven **(A/N: Sorry forgot to clarify Crystal, Ben and Summer are elves a couple chapters back- hehe my mistake. Don't kill meh!) **I think it's about sixteen. Well, this was just great. The few people in Divines know where **(A/N: Hint hint for new fanfic... Ok I'm done now .") **that I can trust are captured by my evil mother who probably wants to murder all of us in cold blood by Starclan knows what means, and here I am. Getting caught myself. Peachy.

I stuck with that thought while they hoisted the three of us into a cart, clicked the reins and we were off. On yet another adventure that I didn't want to take. _WOOT WOOT. Here's to captain obvious, but I REALLY don't have much fancy for these people at the moment... _I thought cheekily, glaring at the leader of the group and Illfyu for apparent reasons. Like for the fact I was, unwillingly, putting my life in her hands and at the moment I felt like murdering someone. That was when the leader turned her chestnut horse up by the cart I was in.

"Get the girl on a horse... I want to talk to her," She said, then meaningfully looked at Illfyu and Serenia before adding, "WITHOUT being eavesdropped on," and so I was roughly pulled out of the cart and plonked down on a flea-bit grey mare. We rode in silence while she let me get used to the feeling of being on a horse, guessing that I had never ridden before, before speaking up.

"So, Illfyu just appear in front of you and scare the bajeebees out of you or did she come up with a new plan for once?" She asked, a trace of humor in her voice. I grinned, glad that not all immortals were as icy as Shaiya or my mother.

"She scared the crap out of the three of us when she just appeared out of nowhere, even if Ben nor Summer will admit it... That is if I ever see them again," I sighed, and she frowned slightly as I said 'the three of us.' and I realized she had no clue about either of them. "Ben's my brother, and Summer's been with us since we were born... This morning was, to say the least, eventful. When Serenia showed up and we heard everything, I turned and ran off... Like I always do," I explained, bitterly cursing that bad habit. "Eventually I heard and explosion behind me. When I ran back to the clearing we were in Ben and Summer were trapped in a net, and my mother was there. Then she just said the only way to get them back was to go to her castle, and fight for them. And called them, I'm pretty sure I was included, wimps. Then I passed out, woke up and your little group appeared," I added the last part a little sarcastically. She thought for a few minutes before speaking.

"Sorry 'bout that... Shaiya threatened us to put us on your mother's 'to-kill' list if we didn't do what she wanted, and quite frankly, we're still recovering after the last war a couple centuries ago. I'm Aqua, by the way." She said, somewhat cheerfully. I stared at her, my jaw hanging open. A few _centuries_? How old exactly were these people?! Aqua didn't appear any older then me, and I sure hoped I wasn't centuries old. Aqua caught my look and gave a short bark of laughter. "We're all older then time itself, just maybe not necessarily our bodies. We age ourselves normally, on the physical appearance side of things. When one body grows old and dies of either age or on the battlefield, our spirit stays and waits until it finds a baby that it senses will be right for it's needs. Sometimes, like in our case, the wait can take decades. You have no memory of anything that happened because your spirit wasn't with us over the war. Your last body was... about... one thousand years ago. Lot's happened since then." She quipped, shrugging like it was nothing. "Your estimation is partly right- Both our bodies are only, in human years, sixteen. But since we're both elves, and elves are immortal, **(A/N: LotR reference.) **so unless something happens to either of us in battle, and that shouldn't happen with proper training... or to you at all, we're good to go for eternity." She said cheerfully. I stared at her blankly.

"Better explanation then Illfyu, so thanks for that... I think..." I stuttered, shock clear on my face. Shaking it off I blinked, everything running through my mind that had happened. Looking up at the sun for the first time in what seemed like all day, I noticed it was setting and suddenly I realized just how tired I was. It's surprising how much a day like that can wear you out. Aqua grinned, seeing me yawn.

"Long day probably left you worn out. Not surprising... I got here a year ago and it feels like I'm still tired from my awakening." She grinned, urging her horse to a canter to tell her captain to start setting up camp. I smiled to myself, slipping clumsily off my horses back. _Glad to see I'm not the only one... Hopefully the others are this easy to befriend. _I thought, my eyes glancing at Aqua warmly. But I felt a gaze burning into me, and I turned to see Illfyu and Shaiya huddled together, their heads bowed and had been staring at me for a few moments icily but they quickly turned away when I looked over at them across the sand. _Weird... I'm the new girl though... It'll take awhile for them to warm up to me. _I shrugged it off, heading across the sand toward Aqua, who beckoned me to join them around the fire. She and her group weren't treating me much like a prisoner, but hey, I'm not gonna be the one to bring up a complaint about it. I sat down, joining in with a night of songs before I retired until dawn, sleep taking over me the instant I laid down.


End file.
